Rejection (Rewrite)
by StayCalm
Summary: Anna's feeling for Elsa is far from sisterly love and all she hopes is for Elsa to feel the same way. And even if she doesn't Anna always get what she wants. I'm terrible at summaries Elsanna happens a bit later Dark Anna Rated M for violence, smut and language. (Rewrite)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Anna woke up with her crazy nest above her head which she calls hair but the difference this time is that this time she up early. It has been three weeks since the great thaw and Elsa has been so busy with the aftermath she didn't have any time to spend with her sister, but today was a special day she promised to spend a full day with her lonely sister and also promised to do everything in her power to make up for the lost time.

Anna woke up feeling extra warm from her far from ordinary dream she had last night, her hands wondered down to between her legs to her already wet panties and begin to satisfy her needs. She closed her eyes and a certain platinum blonde's image begin to form in her head. She knows how wrong is to think of her sister like that but it just feels so right. As she climaxes she couldn't fight back a moan. "Elsa!" She whimpers still not trying to make a sound.

While on the other side of the door Elsa is extremely nervous about the day as she has a certain degree of control she doesn't have full grasp of her powers, as she's about knock she hears weird sounds coming from within her sister's room. With lack of better judgement she opens the door to investigate, what she find is a gasping Anna with her legs spread wide and eyes closed still in her night gown. What she sees next has put a blush that goes all the way to her neck, Anna's hand was under her clearly soaked panties. Elsa immediately puts a hand over her eyes.

Anna was still recovering from her orgasm she didn't hear the door open, she hears a gasp and her eyes suddenly opens seeing a blushing Elsa covering her eyes. "Elsa I can explain..." Anna quickly remove her hand from her panties and turns into a color that even puts her hair to shame.

"You really don't have too…I'm really sorry, I really should have knocked…" Elsa realizing what her little sister was doing making her both extremely embarrassed and nervous yet her powers but strangely enough despite that she has still not lost her control.

"But really it's not what you think…" Anna going into extreme panic mode as she thinks that Elsa has heard her moan her name while touching herself.

"It really is fine Anna you don't have to explain or apologize if anything I should be apologizing, I'm just going to go… um…leave, breakfast is ready…" Elsa leaving the room with a blush that match the same color as Anna's hair. Suddenly she feels this slight pain and dizziness in her head.

"What the…"

* * *

Elsa sat at the head of the dinner table patiently waiting for her sister's arrival, still trying to forget what happened about fifteen minutes before though her heart tells her she enjoyed it but she ignores the thought as she hears the massive oak doors opens.

"Good morning" Anna happily chirps.

"Good morning Anna have a seat, we are having chocolate chip pancakes your favorite!"

"Mmn" Anna lifts the covers of her breakfast and moans as smell of chocolate fill her senses.

"I'm so sorry for intruding into your room this morning, I really should have knocked"

"No no no it's fine Elsa really"

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely"

"So shall we dig in?" Elsa began giggling before she even finished her sentence.

"What...so…funny?" Anna said in between mouthful of pancakes.

"You silly, have you learned nothing from the etiquette lessons?"

"Elsa give me a break those... lessons are so stupid and...I don't want to eat like I have a secret or... Walk like it's my wedding day"

Elsa covers her mouth as she giggles quietly and begin to slowly eating her meal unlike her sister. She thought back to those few moments she spent with Anna during her childhood and smiles because her innocent cute little Anna has not changed, this day is going to be amazing. There was a comforting silent between the royal sisters while they enjoying their meals. With their stomachs' filled Elsa and Anna exited the dining room and began to make way to the front of the castle.

"Are you ready?"

"I'm so ready, the most ready I have ever been, and even more ready when Kristoff and I jumped off a cliff and I'm ranting I'll shut up"

Elsa giggles "it's quite alright I like your ranting…wait what did with who?"

"Um nothing…you know silly me always getting into trouble ha..ha" Elsa hearing this realizing she knows almost nothing about her sister and this brings back waves of emotion.

"What's the matter, is there something wrong?" Anna notice sadness in Elsa's eyes.

"Everything is great it's just I'm so glad you didn't change Anna " Elsa breaking down in the hallway.

"I missed so much of your life…"

"Elsa, stop crying please I hate seeing you sad" Anna said as she hugs Elsa tightly.

"Anna you don't understand how guilty I feel for causing you so much emotional pain in the past and just a few weeks ago I froze you to death, all I have done to you is harm" Realizing Elsa has fallen once again into a trap of self-hatred.

"But you saved me Elsa so don't be guilty Elsa, that is all in the past and I forgive you for everything, and it wasn't your fault to begin with" Anna saying softly as she wipes away a tear.

"I missed you so much Anna, I love you" Elsa feeling much better but it still doesn't wash the guilt away.

"I love you too…. _more than you know"_

"I'm sorry I didn't catch the last part" Elsa getting up and hugging her beloved sister tightly.

"I said we should probably get moving"

"Yeah we should I'm sorry for all that…"

"Elsa stop apologizing and let's go and fun!"

* * *

 **A/N Doesn't this sound awfully familiar...**

 **so the rewrite begins. (Story going to repeat slightly for about 2 chapters after that mostly new content)**

 **Anyways it's good to be back. As usual leave a review, I really do love reading them...try not to flame too much...**

 **Merry Christmas everybody !**


	2. Chapter 2

Anna practically dragged Elsa through the bridge connecting the castle and the town, hand in hand the sisters look as if they're on cloud nine. This time there is no unsuspected snow storm or mandatory visit to the trolls, no this time they're together.

"Oh we're going to have so much fun! Let's go there, no that shop over there, how about the docks..."

"Calm down feisty pants we got all day remember?" Elsa said while giggling, she thought this is just like old times.

"I know it's just I'm so excited! We finally get to spend a whole day together!"

"Yeah finally…." Coming out like a sigh of relief rather than a statement.

By the time they have reached the town the people have realized the queen's arrival and began to kneel in respect. Elsa upon realization spoke out to the people of Arendale.

"Citizens of Arendale, today I am here not as the queen but rather one of you, a citizen of Arendale so please go to whatever you may be doing." She said with a kind smile towards her subjects and people began to return to their daily work. Anna however couldn't stop gawking at her older sister, she looked like a goddess under the morning sun, she practically glowed gold and blue. While Anna practically drooled over her sister she didn't realize that Elsa was talking to her for about twenty seconds already.

"Hello? Anna? Are you ok?"

"Huh? I'm sorry I let my mind wonder…"

"For an entire minute? I certainly don't remember you doing that when we were little."

 _I would be doing it if you're weren't so god damned attractive._

"Um thanks I guess…" A light blush forms in Elsa's cheeks as she looks down slightly shyly avoiding eye contact.

Anna didn't realize that she has spoken her thoughts out loud and is beyond embarrassed more so than when Elsa stumbled into her room while she was "relaxing".

"I'm so sorry Elsa I didn't mean to say that; I'm not saying you're not beautiful because you're absolutely stunning like a goddess that has fallen out of the sky I just didn't mean to say that out loud, and I'm going to shut up now." For the second time that day Anna puts up a blush that puts her hair to shame in color.

"You're absolutely beautiful too Anna!" Elsa said very confidently, and Elsa truly thought her sister was extremely beautiful, far more than she should of think of her own sis… As Elsa finished that thought the head ache from earlier seems to come back full force. Immediately after she fell to her one knee with hold her head with heavy breaths.

"Elsa! Are you ok?" Both surprised and concerned about her older sister, she kneels down herself to hold her trying to sooth the pain.

"Elsa?"

"I'm fine… I think." The pain seems have to fade away but the confusion didn't. Anna slowly helped Elsa stand up again.

"I think I just had a blood rush or something, never the less let's go."

"Elsa we can go back if we need to, your health is far more important."

"I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? Because we can always do this at another time."

"I'm quite sure, now where did you say we should go first?"

"Um… lets go to the flower shops they always have the imports this day of the week."

"Ok…. So what have you been up to lately?"

"Nothing really, there's not much for me to do when I'm never allowed to go outside of the castle"

"You mean you were locked inside for almost thirteen years too?"

"Sort of…. I mean I was allowed to roam the castle freely with the exception of some king and queen areas, at least there's that."

"I always thought that you could go and do whatever you wanted."

"Heh…Surprise? Oh look at this one Elsa, I believe this is from Corona."

"Anna, that's a sun flower we have them here as well…"

"Oh… how about this one?" Anna held up a blue rose.

"It's beautiful but odd I thought there are only white and red roses."

"It smells amazing, Elsa try it." Anna holding it up to Elsa's face.

"Mmmm…They do smell amazing; we'll take a bouquet of this blue rose." Elsa attempting to find anyone that seems to be running the shop.

"My apologies, um…we actually only have one available." The small girl with dark brown hair and equally brown but large eyes looking about eight years of age said very quietly almost inaudible, she looks as if she's so frightened beyond comprehension.

"Don't be scared." Elsa knelt down motioning the girl to reach her hand out. The girl complied with great hesitation.

"What's your favorite animal?" Receiving no response.

"It's ok I'm not going to hurt you." Elsa giving the little girl a friendly smile.

"My…my favorite animals are dogs." Elsa smiled briefly then turned into face of concentration, she held the girls hand from under the back of the hand and a group of puppy's made of snow and ice emerged from the palms of the little girl's hand. The girl's eyes practically glowed in aw much like how Anna did when she was younger, she seemed so excited then slightly saddened when they evaporated into thin hair.

"See not so bad right?" Elsa smiled again but this time is met with another smile of content. Instead of answering the little girl just hugged the kneeling queen full force almost knocking her back, Elsa returned the hug gently. Amidst all this Anna just watched absolutely speechless, this act melted her heart so much so she just couldn't help smiling.

 _I want to be with women for the rest of my life._

* * *

 **A/N Short chapter, sorry for the inactivity it was finals week and the panic was real. Anyways please leave reviews I always enjoy reading them and yeah...**


End file.
